Agee, Kyrn
__notoc__ Ensign Kyrn Agee is currently assigned as a Science Officer on the USS Odyssey. __notoc__ Physical Appearance Physical Description: Kyrn was born as a big child and kept being a big child, big kid and big man. If that was not enough to turn him into a sensitive and closed person, his unusual purple eyes made it impossible to keep him unnoticed and often teased. *Height: 6'5 *Weight: 195 *Hair Color: Purple (natural dark brown) *Eye Color: Purple Family *Spouse: N/A *Children: N/A *Father: Mais *Mother: Khara *Brother(s): Althea Agee *Other Family: Amaya Maisy Agee - grandmother Personality & Traits *General Overview Kyrn grew up in a loving family with only one younger sister. They vere very close and rarely stayed away from each other for a long time. Althea was very shy and closed and she was always sticking to Kyrn for protection, both physical and emotional. Kyrn felt obligation to protect sister and devoted his life to it. He was more of the handy man, but her choice of medical sciences pulled him into that direction. When he figured he will never graduate as a doctor he chose counseling as a way to stay with Althea. Kyrn is very sensitive, gentle and caring person. He will always jump to help, often putting his own good to test. *Strengths & Weaknesses *Ambitions *Hobbies & Interests *Languages Kyrn same as his sister speaks Betazoid and Federation Standard fluently, but also knows lot of idioms and phrases in many Federation languages from following their Grandmother and parents during many of the diplomatic trips. Kyrn had even more chance to learn following Althea on her Tennis tournaments. Personal History *For whole family Kyrn was disappointment, since they expected a female heir. While other Betazoid kids often grew surrounded by family, Kyrn had only servants. But on the good side, he was not always watched over and could spend time and play with other kids on the family manor. Then of a sudden it all ended when his little sister, future Lady started walking and their Grandmother took both of them into training. Kyrn didn't like, even hated Althea for ruining his freedom, but with time surrendered and accepted his place as big brother and protector. *Bigger part of his youth years Kyrn spent following Althea on various tournaments. Kyrn and Althea were followed on those travels by their nanny Lorn and her husband Istim and sometimes their father if he was not needed by one of the House Ladies on their diplomatic trips. *In their teenage years siblings created really firm bond. Although Kyrn was older, Althea started developing her empathic and telepathic abilities before him. While she was supporting him in that manner, Kyrn was big support in her education and athletic trainings. In his own category he would never be good enough, but as older male, he was perfect sparring partner for two years younger girl. *Kyrn was always there to help Althea in everything, so when he ended primary education and was to go to attend college he decided to wait for Althea. When Althea chose medical study, Kyrn followed her but never liked it enough to actually study seriously. After a year he changed to Counseling to stay with Althea. While Kyrn was always among the best students in education preceeding University and Althea somewhere in the middle range, she graduated among top ten in her class and Kyrn flopped, being in the lower half. *Upon return home they both found a job in local clinic and worked together for 2 years when Althea learned that her fiancee to whom she was betrothed on birth married another woman. She didn't really knew Mimas, but she was good future Lady of the house and she never even looked at another man, expecting to be married to her perfect match, so this truly shocked her. Althea packed few things, just a backpack and left Betazed. *After travelling aimlessly several months she met an elder Starfleet recruiter who talked her into taking entrance exam and join the Academy. She said if she don't pass th3e exam, she will not try again, but it was not her fate. Althea excelled exam and only a month later started her study. *Kyrn who went to search for her the day after she left home, finally found her when she was just passed the entrance exam and when he couldn't talk her to return home in agreement with their parents took entrance exam himself and join his sister. *While they met lot of people during their study, siblings stayed close to each other, what caused all those to became only acquaintances. They both chose study of science as their major and Kyrn chose Tactical as minor. Service Record *Academy Promotion: DATE (If applicable) (attendance dates from - till) *Campus: Marseille, France, Earth, Sol *Academy Major and Minor: Science Major and Tactical Minor all four years *Grade point average: 4,5 *First post ship/station: USS Odyssey *Posting: Science Officer from 239311.09 Mission Achievements * Smoke and Mirrors (239310.02 - 239312.21)